Various new operational modes other than the basic operational mode are developed in semiconductor memory devices such as DRAM, according as such semiconductor devices reach increased memory capacities such as 1 mega bits or 4 mega bits. In the currently available 1 mega DRAM or 4 mega DRAM, the modes are classified into X1 mode, X4 mode and the like based on the number of output data, while they are also classified, for example, into page mode, nibble mode, station column mode, write per bit mode and the like based input control signals. Therefore, In order to meet the requirements of users, the manufacturer of DRAM provides makes the various modes other than the basic operational mode optional in the manufacturing process, so that the selected modes can be used by users. Thus the manufacturer supplies DRAMs having diversified functions in correspondence with the various modes selected.
In the conventional techniques, the provision of certain mode options is carried out in such a manner that, at the final step of the manufacturing process, either different metal masks are used, or wire-bondings are done in different ways, or the fuse is broken, thereby selecting a particular mode or modes.
However, in such an option-provided conventional equipment, in which the metal masks, the wire bondings or the fuse is separately handled, diversified options can not be provided, and therefore, a number of modes has to be designed from the initial developing step. This caused the phenomenon that the turn around time is extended, and that the manufacturing cost is increased.